Breathing
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: A short song fic based on the song Breathing by Lifehouse. Huddy all the way. I changed this to a one shot because I got stuck on chapter 2.
1. Breathing

**Title:** HEARTS DIVIDED  
**Author: **Grimore  
**Category:** House MD. House/Cuddy. Extremely AU.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Rating: **PG  
**Setting:** Lets say... After 'Humpty Dumpty'  
**Summary:** Cuddy is involved in a car accident and House watches her in the hospital.  
**Authors Notes:** This is the start of my series of song fics based on House. If I hear a song and get a story idea from it then I'll put it here. They will mostly be House/Cuddy ones. Hope you like reading them.  
**Disclaimer:** None  
**Feedback:** Dear God yes! It feeds my brain. Without it I get writers block.

**BREATHING**

The phone rang in the otherwise quite apartment and Greg House was content to ignore it. He was playing a few notes on his piano and was ignoring who ever was calling at 11:50pm.

"House? It's Wilson" His friend said once the answering machine turned on.

"I'm not answering" House said in a sing song voice

He heard Wilson gulp. Something had happened but House assumed that he and Julie had had another fight. So he continued to play.

"House..." Wilson continued "There's been..." Sigh "It's Cuddy..."

That got House's attention and he suddenly stopped playing. As quick as he could with his leg, he got to the phone and picked it up.

"What happened?" He demanded

"Oh. You're home" Wilson replied, slightly startled

"What happened!" House repeated

Wilson took a deep breath. "She was involved in a car accident. I'm not sure of the details. She was brought in one hour ago"

"I'll be there in ten" House said and hung up before Wilson could reply

* * *

When House got to the hospital he found both Wilson and Stacey waiting outside Cuddy's room for him. They both looked tired and emotionally drained.

"How is she?" House asked

"She just got out of surgery" Stacey replied "She wasn't hurt too badly. Just a few cuts and bruises"

"They've given her some morphine so she's resting now" Wilson added

"Who was her sergeant?" asked House

"McGillan" said Stacey

House nodded and muttered "Good"

Then without another word, House limped past Stacey and Wilson, and walked into Cuddy's room.

Stacey looked over at Wilson.

"don't" Wilson said quickly

"What?" Stacey asked

"You're going to start on about why House is so concerned about Cuddy" said Wilson "But the fact is that he is. And now is not the time to ask why"

Stacey sighed and nodded her head. "I should call Mark. Let him know whats happened"

"Yeah. I guess I should call Julie as well" said Wilson.

* * *

House sat down in the chair that was pulled up close to Cuddy's bed. He watched her intently as he rested his chin against his cane.

He could see a few bruises on her upper arms and a deep scratch across her forehead. She looked completely different to the Lisa Cuddy that he saw nearly every day.

No one really knew the true feelings that he had for Lisa Cuddy. Though he expected that Wilson had an idea, otherwise he wouldn't have called him tonight. Stacey had always said that she thought there was something going on between House and Cuddy but House would simply change the subject.

House had been attracted to Cuddy since he first met her back in college, and when he met her again at the hospital he couldn't believe how sexy she looked. Of course he made crude jokes and comments about her attire but he knew that she enjoyed them. If she didn't then she would have said something. Plus she was really the only person he had met who could... Well keep up with him. They fought and fought but she always gave as much as she got, and House secretly enjoyed it. That was why he sought her out so much just to have arguments with her.

What it all came down too was that Lisa Cuddy was his friend. Not his best friend, that was Wilson but Lisa was something much more than that. After the incident with his leg, both Wilson and Cuddy had stayed. Cuddy tried to be supportive without getting in his way but he knew. Always knew that she was there, in the background, caring about him.

He also knew that she felt guilty about his leg. Not that she should, because he never actually blamed her for it. He knew that she was forced to make a choice. And in the end that's exactly what she did. However he also knows that he could tell her this. Stop her tormenting herself everyday but too much time had past and his pride or whatever it was, just wouldn't allow him too.

Suddenly he noticed her eyelids flicker slightly. He stood up and moved closer to her. Her eyes slowly opened. Hazy at first as she took in her surroundings. Where she was and who she was with...

"House?..." She asked groggily. The pain medication still heavy in her system

"Hey" He replied quietly "How're you feeling?" He asked

"Mm'kay. I think" She said "What happened? Why am I here?" She asked with obvious confusion.

"You don't remember?" He asked

She shook her head slowly.

House sighed deeply before he answered her.

"There was a car accident..." He said

"Oh god" She sighed and closed her eyes.

House reached over and slowly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She stilled suddenly but only for a moment.

She opened her eyes and asked "Was anyone else hurt?"

"I don't know" He said honestly "I didn't get the details when I got here"

"House... Greg, why are you here?" She asked

"Make sure you're okay" He replied

"Oh" Was all she could say.

Cuddy was tired, and she desperately tried to keep her eyes opened. House saw this and smiled at her stubbornness. He took her hand in his.

"You should sleep" He told her

"No" She replied "I don't...want..."

"I wont go anywhere" He told her suddenly. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze

"You're gonna stay here and watch me..." Yawn "Sleep?" Cuddy asked

House nodded his head slightly "Promise"

"Why?" She asked

He gave her a soft smile and slowly leaned foreword. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead, avoiding any cuts or bruises.

"We'll talk when you wake up" He promised before pulling back and standing up.

"Okay" She agreed and closed her eyes. "Greg?" She asked softly. Eyes still close.

"Yes, Lisa?" House replied

"Thankyou. For coming. Staying" Cuddy whispered

"Always" said House.

House knew that there was no going back now. He had shown too many people that he cared about her. He had shown her that he cared about her. And the good thing was that she had excepted him. Maybe that talk in the morning wouldn't be so bad. Things between them would never be the same. They would be just a little better.

He waited until she was asleep again before he sat down in the chair. His grip on her hand never weakening.

Cause I am hanging on every word you say and  
even if you don't want to speak tonight  
that's alright, alright with me  
cause I want nothing more than  
to sit outside Heaven's door  
and listen to you breathing  
is where I wanna be yeah

The song 'BREATHING' is by Lifehouse


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
